Hot Coffee
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: Wendy decides to take a few jobs by herself, but others invite themselves along on the first one.


**Plot idea provided by FTAnt!**

Wendy looked out over the Guild. She knew she was powerful in her own right, but sometimes she felt behind the others. She looked over with determination at the board, after all the only way to improve was to practice and the best way to get some practice would be by helping people. She wouldn't pick a big job, but nothing to light either. With that thought in mind Wendy walked towards it. First, she decided to do something not necessarily towards her magical strength, but something that her guild mates would, hopefully let her do alone.

Her eyes caught on a job that fit in with some talents she already had and she started walking towards Mira when a familiar voice asked "What have you got there Wendy?" The blue-haired girl turned towards Erza and said "I'm going to go on a couple of jobs by myself. I saw this one and since I already know a little bit, I figured I could help them best." Erza took the offered posting to look it over. A smile filled her face as she said "That is very noble of you Wendy, perhaps I shall join you on this quest and help bring honor to the guild!"

"Oh, um, I kind of wanted to do it alone…" Wendy tried explaining but Erza was off in her own little world. Romeo came up just then and asked "What's up Wendy?" "Well I wanted to go on this job alone, but Erza invited herself along." Wendy explained. Romeo read the description over her shoulder then smirked and said "I think I can figure out why Erza wanted to go. Since you already have a tag along, mind if I come too? Dad and Wakaba went on a job together and Dad said I couldn't go on one alone, so I've been bored out of my skull."

Wendy smiled and said "Sure, why not." "So where is Carla? I haven't seen her around with you for a couple of days?" Romeo asked as they followed Erza, who had come out of her little world long enough to tell them that it was time to be off. "Panther Lily, Happy and her went to see the other Exceeds for a couple of weeks." Wendy explained. The two talked as they walked, Erza to busy talking out loud about her own plans to notice that they were having their own conversation without her.

Soon, they arrived at the bakery and café across town. The owner came out and met them, a kind, older lady whose helpers had to go visit some sick relatives unexpectedly. They would be back in a week's time and she offered the Fairy Tail members double their pay if they could make it for the whole time. Ezra asked if at the end they could each have a slice of her famous cake as well and the older lady nodded. Once that was agreed upon, she explained the jobs that needed to be done and asked where they were most comfortable.

Shortly, Erza was taking orders while Romeo bussed tables and Wendy helped fill the orders. The three worked long and hard and everything was smooth sailing until the last day. Erza was carrying a tray full of hot coffee to a table, when in walked Jellal. Erza became very flustered and wasn't watching where she was going and somehow tripped over her own two feet. With a loud crash, followed quickly by a scream of pain, the coffee landed on Jellal.

Erza was mortified, frozen in place by her desire to rush to Jellal's side as well as to run and hide. Romeo stared wide-eyed at the scene as Wendy and the older lady rushed from the back. The older lady was the one who unfroze everyone, including the other patrons, by saying "Oh my goodness! Are you alright young man?" Erza jumped from her place on the floor, rushing to Jellal's side as Wendy went to get some burn cream from the First Aid kit in the kitchen and Romeo started carefully picking the broken mugs off of the ground and Jellal.

The other patrons stayed out of their way, trying to go back to the food, drinks and conversations they were having before the uproar. Erza's face was almost as red as her hair as she apologized over and over to Jellal, who after recovering from the initial pain and shock started actually laughing and telling her it was okay. The lady offered him a snack and drink on the house and Jellal told her that was unnecessary, it had been partially his fault since it had been his surprise presences that had cause Erza to have her accident anyways.

The lady gave the two a knowing look then, smiled and nodded but still refused to accept payment later. The rest of the day went without a hitch and at the end of the day the older lady said "I'll be sorry to see you three go. I mean I love my regular crew, but you sure know how to bring some excitement to the place." Erza blushed and started apologizing to her again, but the old lady laughed and brushed it off. She insisted on giving them full pay, saying "After all accidents are part of owning a restaurant." Then she handed each of them a slice of cake in a sealed box, as agreed upon.

As three left, thanking her as they did so, Jellal stood outside waiting for Erza, who started blushing and stammering. Wendy and Romeo laughed and left the two to themselves, slowly making their way back to the guild. "So you going to go on any more jobs?" Romeo asked. Wendy giggled and said "Yeah, but I think I'll stay away from cafés for a while." Once they got to the guild hall they sat down to eat their cake. Meanwhile, Erza had taken Jellal to the park, wanting to share her slice with him.

When she opened up her container, there were two slices of cake, along with a note that said "For your young gentleman friend." Erza and Jellal both blushed and Erza chuckled nervously as she handed him his slice. The two sat for awhile, catching up and enjoying each other's company, savoring their slices of cake to the last bite.

**FTAnt's Idea: Wendy wanting to get some experience with job requests and decides to start with the little things. Wanting to make a positive impact for both Wendy and the guild, Erza decides to help her. The job of course being at a bakery.**

**Lol not sure that is quite what you had in mind when you suggested it, but my fingers led me down this path XD**


End file.
